unknown future
by Bella4evr3
Summary: The Sailor Scouts loose faith in their leader, Sailor Moon. "She's nothing, but a crybaby. A weakling, a fake wannabe." Serena overhears the Scouts talking behind her back. So she vows to change, and she moves and takes on a new life and destiny. Familiar faces will rise up the only question is will Serena be able to forgive them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, my dear readers, so I've been a major Sailor Moon fan ever since the 1990's when it first came out. I grew up on this anime, and it's really the only anime that I hold close to my heart. Recently, I've been reading a lot of Sailor Moon fanfictions, and watching the new Sailor Moon Crystal. I have to say I'm loving it, I didn't read the manga. So finding out the Dark Knights of the Negaverse were actually the soul mates of the Four Sailor Scouts was a major surprise to me. Anyways, I loved the dark Sailor Moon fanfictions and wanted to try my best at it. This is my first Sailor Moon Fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights are reserved. In no way am I profiting off of this. I'm simply borrowing the characters for mine, and others' pure enjoyment.**

 **Chapter One**

"She's not our leader." Mina declared.

"She's a cry baby. A weakling, more importantly, a fake wannabe leader."

"Rai, you can't mean that?" Ami shouts.

"I do Ami. Ever since we defeated the Negaverse and faced new enemies; Serena has always been the one in trouble, the one that always cries, and is a huge liability in battle."

"Can't we give her another chance?" Ami quickly questions. She believed in Serena, and she didn't want to give up on her, but it quickly seemed like to Ami that sticking up for her friend would get her nowhere.

"We gave her enough chances, Ami." A lone figure sat alone on a nearby bench. This lone figure stood up, as a long-black cape bellowed through the light wind.

"You can't mean that Darien?" Ami questioned. Was she the only one that cared for Serena?

Darien placed his arm around Rei's neck. Ami thought, she might get sick from seeing what was happening before her eyes. Rei and the others looked at her, and what could she suggest differently?

"Serena is unworthy." Ami hears Luna express. She could see Artemis nodding in agreement. She sighed. Mina, Lita, and Rei were one in the same; when it came to Serena, and the Sailor Scouts.

She stared them down, until her thoughts were of the same. She looked down in shame, what was she doing? She could hear happy laughs of the others. And continued down the path with the others in tow.

Unknown to any of them a blonde, pigtailed teen stood behind them. A tree hiding her petite form. Her clear blue eyes letting salted tears escape from the ducts of her eyes. Her hands, clenching, her uniform in sadness and anger.

Was she hearing it right?

Did her friends think of her as worthless; a crybaby and that's it. What's even worse was seeing Darien lip locking her friend. Well, it wasn't a big surprise since Rei dated Darien first. Her heart broke nonetheless; her hand going up to her chest it felt like her heart was going to explode; if that was possible? That she would die from a broken heart.

Her vision became a blur, while her so-called friends left talking amongst each other. Leaving her all alone. The biggest betrayal was of Luna, she was supposed to be her partner the one that would back her up against all odds. She whimpered, her body sagging to the cold earth beneath her.

She didn't think she was there for such a long period of time, yet, when Serena opened her eyes all she could see was the pale light of the moon.

She didn't deserve to be their leader, huh? She was just a crybaby. "Fine," she thought. Looking at her brooch that laid against her chest, adjourning her school's uniform, tearing it off her chest, gripping it and throwing it as far away from her, as she could.

She wouldn't be Sailor Moon anymore was her final decision; instead she would evolve as a person. She would get smarter; she would be just more.

She would prove to them that she wasn't a crybaby that she could be great.

[Break]

Believe it or not.

Serena was actually helping her family pack the rest of the house's contents for the move.

Her Mother and Father were at first surprised by their daughter's willingness to help. Just the other day they remembered the same girl crying about how she didn't want to move away from her friends. Watching the same girl hurl boxes left and right until finally lifting the last box onto the moving van.

A small kid watched the blonde teen, this kid was Sammie, Serena's little brother. He had to give it to her he was impressed at the change of attitude in his older sister. For the first time, Sammie could actually see his sister in a new light.

After Serena placed the last box onto the van, Serena sighed in tiredness. Her arms were going to hurt in the following days to come, but whenever she thought of tomorrow all the soreness in her body simply vanished. She couldn't wait for tomorrow; it meant that she would awake her eyes to a new city filled with new hope.

She wanted to forget about the events that took place the day before. Leaving it and them in the past.

"Serena, you ready?" She felt her Mother's hand upon her shoulder. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Serena smiled in reply, and hugged the women that brought such happiness with her.

She closed her eyes once she took her place in the back of the moving van. For when she opened them next, her past would disappear and a new one would take its place.

[Break]

 _A man with long silver hair passed his shoulders, with eyes of deep topaz stood under the pale moonlight._

 _Half his body masked in shadow, while the other basked in the light of the moon. Serena felt herself walking towards him, her long flowing silver hair entering her line of vision. The man's face was half lit while the other was clouded in the reprieve of shadows._

 _Her hand reached out to be placed upon his cheek, she could feel the heat of his skin, and the compelling feeling to be near him. The man did the same, Serena could see his arm that was clouded in shadows lift to her cheek, yet, the feeling she got was one of dread and death._

 _Until she woke up, screaming._

She was lying on her bed in an unfamiliar room. Her eyes waking up more, she soon realized that she was lying in her new room. Boxes littered the carpet, and she could hear the soft sounds of roaming cars in the distance. She looked towards the door, she had woken up screaming, yet, her parents didn't hear her. Strange. What was stranger was the dream. Just who was the man in her dreams, and why did he look so familiar?

 **Pages: Three**

 **Words: 1,171**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So here is another chapter. I am loving this story and I'm having such a fun time writing it. Hopefully you guys will continue loving it when we get into future chapters. Don't' forget to review, follow, and favorite! Thanks, and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights are reserved. In no way am I taking profit off of this. I'm simply borrowing the characters for others' own amusement.**

 **Chapter Two**

Serena's family didn't think they could be more shocked.

Serena up early on a school day? Once again, they were surprised of the big change Serena played. She wasn't the old Serena with the high pitched wails in the early mornings of living on the edge of tardiness day in and day out, but the Tsukino house was quiet, and filled with a sense of accomplishment and renewal. Serena had improved in her studies, and was decently keeping up with her peers. Even Ami would be surprised at how well she transitioned from being a dead last, to a smarter know-it-all in the course of one month.

The dream she had upon her first night, was just that. She hadn't dreamed any similar dreams since. It had been two months since that day, since the move from her old life to her new one. Serena could honestly say, that she was happy.

She left on time to walk her way to school.

She enjoyed the quietness, the solitary moment of peace, before she entered the loud halls of her new school. She used this time to get her thoughts in order, she had improved not just in her studies, but as a different person as a whole.

Even taking classes outside of school. Mainly self-defense, and some meditation classes. The defense classes helped her keep in shape. Not being able to rely on the power of Sailor Moon had its disadvantages, and taking up Meditation helped to ease her mind in battle-like situations. Which helped in her in the long-run. Having a quiet mind helped immensely if she was suddenly stuck in a sticky situation that she couldn't get out of.

The blaring bells sounded, and Serena sat down in her assigned seat. She made lots of friends upon her first day, and she even was elected as the school's top student. A big change from her previous school.

"Now, class we are having a new transfer student from France by the name of Malik Moon. Miss Tsukino please help him if he has any troubles or questions." Serena looked at the so-called Malik Moon, eyeing his figure from head to toe, something familiar about him set a warning off into her system. Malik walked until he stood in-front of her, his silver hair flowing softly behind him.

"Nice to meet you…" Malik says, his brown eyes staring at blue, while his brows rise in confusion.

"Serena. Serena Tsukino."

"Serena, thanks for looking after me." He says, giving a short bow and Serena reddens as she could hear the rest of the class laughing at the new kid's antics.

The class continued after Malik's introduction.

Serena being herself payed close attention to the teacher, recording quotes from the teacher onto her notebook, and writing down information that she deemed worthy that would be on the test. She didn't pay attention to the new kid, if she did, well let's just say she would miss an important lecture.

[Break]

Serena spied the new kid – as Malik left with his school books in tow. Something about him was different. When she stared at him for a long enough period of time, Serena could see a broken palace before her eyes.

The palace, Silver Millennium, it was the first sign that Serena had to go on. And she didn't like it. If what she was thinking held true, she would have to deal with a Dark Kingdom General. She couldn't transform into Sailor Moon, so she was a sitting duck awaiting death.

Malik looked at her, smiling, waving at her even. When he turned his back to her and continued on his way. Malik couldn't help smiling at Serena, he felt something within him change. Was Serena the key to unlocking the memories of his past?

[Break]

"Serena, you have a visitor." Serena could hear her mother yell. Serena had arrived home shortly after her last class.

She had a routine that she stuck to. Get home, do her homework, eat, then only then could she divulge in her temptations. Manga.

So she stopped typing her research paper, and stood up. Wondering just who it could be. In her whole two months she never gave any of her friends her address, so, it was a total surprise when Serena saw Malik standing there before her.

"Malik, what are you doing here?" Serena asks. Eyeing her Mother, who headed back into the kitchen to give them some time to talk, "Serena, I have to talk to you." He expresses. "What do we need to talk about, that we can just talk about at school?" Serena questions back.

"I believe you're the key to unlocking my forgotten memories."

"Forgotten memories?"

"Yes, I would like to talk about it in private, if I may?" When he asked her Serena could only feel an honest wave coming from him. That he didn't know anything of his past with the Nega Verse. Should she help him? That was the question. Hesitantly, she led Malik Moon up to her room closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain had begun to fall shortly after his arrival to Serena's residence in which he thought odd as the weather forecast predicted sunny skies and a cloudless night.

Yet, when he thought about it more the more sense it made he could start to see how rain had fit the mood perfectly. He was led by Serena up the stairs of her residence and was seated on a nearby chair that was closest to the door as he watched Serena sit on top of her bed.

Malik glanced at the open computer seeing he had interrupted her, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you with your work, but it's kind of a unique situation." He reveals.

He paid close attention to Serena's body language - everything about a persons body language was important: a person could tell just about anything whether they hid information or not.

The door opened and Serena's mother walked in offering some tea and biscuits thanking her as her form retreated back.

Malik refocused his attention on Serena who was now biting on the edge of one of the biscuits. Fidgeting. He knew she was hiding something from him. Mustering up his courage he wanted to know about his lost memories. He didn't feel like he was this Malik person.

He felt caged if he could be honest with himself...

"Serena I know you know something. Whatever it is please tell me it's killing me not knowing."

Serena stopped nibbling on the edge of the biscuit, "what makes you so sure I know anything at all? I mean we only just met and I've only started living here. And I'm very sure I didn't run into you during my younger years. "

Serena covered her basis - she didn't want to tell him the truth. How he was the bad guy - a war general for the negaverse. She didn't want to see him like this but what else could she do?

"Oh stop covering for yourself Serena... I know you're lying by the way your fidgeting and how your eyes keep on glancing everywhere else besides me. If you're hiding anything please don't hold it back from me. "

Serena's eyes widened and closed shut. "Very well. "

Serena told him. The truth. By the end of it Malik retreated inside his mind - the silence was deafening and her room got colder wondering if her mother boosted the air conditioning up or not. Warming herself up by creating friction with her hands as she rubbed her arms back and forth - but stopped when at the corner of her eye she saw Malik had stood up and walked near and reached behind her. Pulling the thick pink blanket around and placing it around her shoulders, "thank you Serena."

Serena and Malik stared into each other's eyes the moment not lost to the both of them. The rain pounding harder synchronizing with each of their hearts'. Malik was the first to turn and break the moment between them. Serena wanted to reach out but not doing so.

There was no goodbye Malik exited her room leaving Serena confused and a bit concerned. Concerned for him. Hoping he was alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I'm sorry I didn't update! I just really wanted this chapter to feel right and I'm glad I did because this had me tearing up at the end. Hope you enjoy this chapter:) Bella4evr3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. All rights are reserved.**

A week had passed for Serena.

Malik had not shown up for class. She was worried. She had time with her thoughts and with each passing day her thoughts were drowning her with doubt.

Did she make the wrong decision in telling Malik the truth about his past? About how he had served under Queen Barrel and the Nega-verse?

She wanted to visit him many times although she had no idea where the new transfer student took up residence.

Since starting her new school she had made many friends. Smart friends that invited her out to study sessions outside of classes. And even took the time out of their day to see how she was doing- it was very different she realized from her old friends - the scouts she had somewhat forgot about and moved on from.

She was in a study session when Malik walked in. It was a very common place to be , she rationalized.

He didn't glance her way not even once. Although her chest was able to breathe better - her eyes could see him sitting before her. At least she knew now she wasn't being avoided anymore.

Her saddened mood reflected her outward appearance whereas she was usually a peppy kind of attitude she had to uphold her feelings although her friends noticed and came up to her asking if she was okay or if she wanted to leave to be alone.

One look at Malik and the second their eyes met was when she had her stuff and she was walking out of the class room.

She could hear footsteps following after her she stopped forcing herself to look behind her. Turning her head back she saw Malik.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks.

"No. " he admits honestly. Which had her perplexed.

"Really?"

"Really. " he confirms. "I have my memories, Serena or I mean Princess Serenity. " she saw Malik kneel before her, "before the Nega-verse and Queen Barrel - I was the protector of the Prince of Earth. Considering I haven't seen the scouts or the Prince anywhere I'm assuming you left them?"

Serena's eyes saddened - her head shifted downwards in answer to Malik's question. "They betrayed me." Serena revealed. "Will you also betray me?" Serena added.

Malik was a Nega-verse general she knew the bad side of him would always be there.

"I swear I will never betray you. "

Malik said sincerely to Serena the only reaction Malik saw was the single tear that fell down her cheek and the warm smile that she bestowed him.


End file.
